Ema and the Half Bloods
by greekfantasygirl102
Summary: Ema figures out recently that she is a demigod. She has to go on this mission to find Poseidon's Triton, for it has been stolen. This is an adventurous story with your favorite Percy Jackson Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello! I am Ema Schwartz. I have dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. I am a Daughter of Zeus. How do I know this information? My mother told me not very long ago. Now, I am stuck at Camp Half-Blood. I also have to save the world. If you want to help me save the world, you will read this entire book. If you don't read this entire book, the world will most likely end. So, start at the beginning of my adventure…

It was a very stormy night in New York City. There was thunder and lightning shooting from the sky like there was no tomorrow. I, Ema Schwartz, was alone with my sister Rebecca, in our apartment in the Empire State Building.

"I bet Zeus is really angry right now?" snickered Rebecca. I was holding a grudge against Rebecca right now. Rebecca knew that I always went nuts when people made fun of the Greek Gods.

Ignoring Rebecca's comment, I asked her, "Becca, can you help me with my homework?"

"Not now! I'm watching Deal or no Deal! Call mom or something like that!" screamed Rebecca.

"Why do you have to be so… so… BOSSY!" I shouted with all my might.

"Bossy… BOSSY! You think I'm bossy!" Rebecca screamed back. Her whole face turned bright red and her eyes gleamed with rage.

"You won't help me with my homework! You tell me to call mom while she is at work! She is probably in the middle of the class! That is kind of bossy!" I shouted back. You see, my mom works as an English teacher at the community college. If I called her in the middle of a class, I would be stabbed with a pencil and hit in the head with a textbook. LITERALLY.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Rebecca squawked, "No, that is called being selfish!"

"Oh, so you're calling yourself selfish?" I snickered.

"You know what? I'm…" Rebecca was suddenly interrupted by… Ding! Dong!. I went to open the door when in barged my moth into our apartment faster than ever.

"Mom, what is wrong?" me and Rebecca questioned in synch.

"Jinx! You owe me a chocolate factory!" I shouted at Rebecca.

"Dang it! That always happens!" Rebecca whined.

"We have to leave this apartment right NOW!" Mom said.

"Why do we have to leave" I asked. My mother's actions were making me flustered.

"Can I bring my IPad? I got the new talking cat app! Check this out!" Rebecca bragged. She gets her IPad out of her purse. The cat wakes up and starts farting for no reason.

"Becca, get a duffle bag out of the closet for you and your sister! Ema, put as much clothing and food in as you can!" Mom shouted.

"Wait! I'm confused! Why are we leaving?" I asked loudly.

"Monsters… they're after Ema!" My mom exclaimed.

"Why are they after me?" Now I was REALLY freaking out.

"Ema, you… you are… a Demigod."

Wait, hold on a second!" I shouted with all my might.

"What do you not understand?" Mom and Rebecca said in synch. You see, now we are driving to this place that I don't even know where it is or why we are going there.

'Can you explain this to me ONE more time?" I asked.

"Here is the deal… you are a demigod. Part human, part god. This lighting storm is caused by Zeus," My mother told me.

"Zeus is the Lord of the Sky… right?" I asked awkwardly.

"Right you are! Anyway… this storm is because… somebody took… Poseidon's Triton!" My mother said in a striking voice.

"OMG! Some fake god lost his stupid toy and is going to kill us all! Teenage Crisis!" Rebecca exclaimed. My mother and I knew that Rebecca was trying to use sarcasm to get out of our 'Little Field Trip'.

My mom said, "Anyhow, Zeus thinks that YOU stole the triton. He's so angry that if the triton isn't returned in a week, there will be a war among Zeus and Poseidon! Demigods all over the world will have to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon."

"Wait, who is my father? Is he still alive?" I asked.

"You're father is a GOD! Of course he's still alive!" my mother shouted.

Yelling back, I said "Well, sorry! I just want to know more about the father I didn't even know I had!"

My mother answered, "Your father is…" THUD! Our car landed into a ditch.

"Oh my gods! I just broke a nail!" Rebecca screamed.

"Wait, what was that?" My mother and I said in synch. Rebecca, my mom, and I all got out of the car. There was a giant bull eating the trees.

"Mom, do you know what the bull thing is called that lived in the Labyrinth?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's called a Minotaur… Why?" My mother answered curiously.

"Because we are face to face with one!" I whispered. My mom and Rebecca took a couple steps back.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You're the one who is a demigod!" they said in synch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom, can I go home now?" Rebecca whimpered. Terror showed in her eyes and her whole face went pale, like always when she is terrified. Rebecca bolted towards Mom's car. Then she looked up at the Minotaur. Of course… the car was in the Minotaur's mouth.

"Now how are you going to get home?" I snickered. The Minotaur prepared to charge. He started running towards my mother.

"Mom, watch out!" I screamed with all my might. The Minotaur picked up my mother and started to squeeze her. My mother's last words were…

"Ema! There is Camp Half-Blood! Run as fast…" Too late. My mother turned into yellow dust and disappeared into the ground. Now the Minotaur was charging towards Rebecca. I couldn't let the Minotaur kill my sister too! Even though I hate her, she's probably a demigod too! I have to distract the Minotaur!

"Over here ugly! You want a decent beating!" I shouted at the Minotaur. Suddenly, the Minotaur picked up Rebecca and started to squeeze her too! Wait, there is Camp Half-Blood! I can make a run for it! But, I can't leave Becky unless she tells me to. Rebecca then shouts…

"Go! Run as fast as you…" Done. Rebecca also turned into yellow dust and disappeared. But this time, she disappeared into the sky. Freaky! Anyway, now was my chance to run to Camp Half-Blood. But, the Minotaur was now charging at me. I waited till it came really close. Then I jumped to the side. The Minotaur rammed horns first into the tree. When the Minotaur released himself from the tree it had only one horn left. The other horn was still stuck in the tree. I pulled the horn out of the tree. Finally I had a USEFUL weapon. I jumped on the Minotaur's back and stabbed him between the shoulder blades. He roared out in pain and fury before disintegrating into a pile of yellow dust that seeped into the ground. I dropped the Minotaur horn as I fell to the ground. My eyes closed, and I just laid there. I thought I was going to die. And truth be told I probably was.

I woke up to the sound of a bugle. I forced my eyes open and saw the ceiling above me. I must be in some sort of building.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary!" a voice responded. I looked over towards the direction the voice had come from. It was a boy about my age. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a neon green Aeropostale shirt with faded blue jeans. He was absolutely gorgeous. He said…

"Hello! I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. But you can call me Percy."

"Hey Percy! How is the girl with the horn?" Two voices said in synch. I looked over at them. The first girl had blonde hair and smoky gray eyes. She said…

"Hello! I am Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. And this is Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." I looked at Thalia. She had black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore completely black clothing. She looked like a gothic chick or something like that

"Come on! Thalia, Annabeth, and I should give you tour of Camp Half-Blood. You have a whole lot to see!" Percy protested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That is where we learn to fight with our weapons," Thalia explained to me.

"Sword Arena…" stated Percy.

"Those are the cabins where we live. Each cabin is represented by a Greek God, or a demigod's Greek mother or father," Annabeth said.

"If you don't know who your mother or father are, you have to stay in the Hermes Cabin," Percy said.

"Hey, Percy!" shouted another voice. This time, it was a boy just like Percy… Except, he had goat feet as the other part of his body.

"Hello… are you Ema?" said the goat boy.

"How do you know my name? And why are you part goat?" I questioned.

The goat boy said, "To answer your fist question, I was supposed to take you on a tour… but, I see you've already been on one. And to answer your second question, I am a satyr. By the way, my name is Grover." Now I was really creeped out. Then, a man walked up to me. He was part horse!

"Are you a centaur?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am a centaur. My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood," said the centaur.

"Whoa! This camp is super awesome!" I screamed out loud. But this time, I was happy to see people staring at me. The naiads were staring at me from behind the trees and the campers were giving me evil looks from their cabins. The Ares Cabin were sharpening their spears as if they were going to throw them at me. The Athena Cabin were watching me as if they were trying to read my mind. Now I really wanted to know who my father was.

"Attention! Later this evening, we will be playing Capture the Flag!" shouted Chiron.

"What is Capture the Flag?" I asked.

"Capture the Flag is a really exciting game where you have to try to get the other teams' flag. We are probably playing Capture the Flag because of your arrival." Annabeth stated.

"I hope I'll survive till tonight…" I shuddered.

4 Hours later…

The night sky was falling behind the trees. It was time for Capture the Flag. All of the cabins were split into two teams. On my team, there was me, Percy, Thalia, The Aphrodite Cabin, and The Hermes Cabin. The other team had The Athena Cabin, The Ares Cabin, and The Apollo Cabin. Their team was way stronger than us… knowing that they had way less people than us. The game was just about to start. When Chiron said go, all of us went bazerk! We were acting as if we wanted to kill each other I remembered what Percy told me… "Go straight to the side." Yeah… that's what I remember. But, I do not follow my directions. I go straight through the middle.

"Ema! What are you doing?" Percy yells. Ignoring Percy, I almost grab the flag when a hand grabs my wrist. It was Annabeth. Man, I forgot she was on the opposite team!

"Oh… Hi Ema… I'm supposed to fight whoever comes close to the flag so… yeah…" Suddenly, Annabeth slashes her sword towards my head. I blocked her advances with my sword.

"Annabeth! What are you doing? I thought we were friends!" I shouted at her.

"I cannot let you take my flag!" Annabeth shouted back. Then, Percy sneaked up behind Annabeth and took her flag. The flag changed from Athena to Poseidon. Then, Annabeth went bazerk! Annabeth kneed me in the stomach and pushed me into the water with all her strength. Feeling nauseous, I tried to stand up with my last bit of strength. As I stood up, I felt a vibrating sensation course through my body. Next thing I know, bolts of electricity are shooting out of my fingers towards Annabeth. With a loud yelp of pain, Annabeth fell to the ground with a thud. And that's all I remember before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up, realizing that I am in the infirmary and that Thalia is right above my head.

"How you doing, sis?" Thalia giggled.

"I can't believe my father is Zeus… no wonder my mother said that monsters were after me," I said to Thalia.

"Don't worry about it! I'll tell you every… Oh, come on! The campfire is starting! We better hurry if we want to get some seats!" Thalia screams in my ear. Before I even reply, Thalia is already dragging me out of the infirmary. When we get to the campfire, everyone else was already there. The Ares Cabin was staring at me with rage in my eyes. The Athena Cabin really disliked me, especially Annabeth. The Apollo Cabin was trying to call Zeus on their cell phones to tell him to strike me with lightning. Well, at least The Aphrodite Cabin wanted to play with my hair while The Hermes Cabin wanted to lift me in the air. Being the weenie I am, I said no. I was afraid of falling or that The Ares Cabin was going to throw their spears at me. Now it was time for dinner. The campers gathered their food, and me, Thalia, and the other campers sat on a log in of the campfire. But wait, why were they throwing food into the campfire?

"It's a ritual. Every cabin has to throw food in the campfire for their mother or father," Thalia said to me.

"May The Zeus Cabin come up! It's your turn!" Chiron pronounced. Thalia said that I should go up and throw food in the campfire for us.

"Thalia, you should go up. Everyone is going to boo me…" I cried.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure nobody hurts you or makes fun of you!" Thalia said. I started walking towards the campfire. Then, The Ares Cabin started hurling spears at me. Thalia struck the spears with lightning, causing the spears to burn. When I got to the campfire, I dropped in a piece of meat, a couple tiny pieces of fish, and some corn.

"To my father, Zeus!" I chanted. When I sat down next to Thalia, I knew for sure that Zeus was my father. And happily, I didn't want to deny it. Maybe this could be good news. I could really get use to Camp Half-Blood pretty quick.

20 Minutes Later…

When I got into bed, I had a strange feeling. I felt happy and peppy inside. I haven't had that feeling in a while ever since my stepfather was still alive. Maybe Camp Half-Blood was the best place for me. But, I sensed that something bad was going to happen. Maybe… I was a ghost prowling around Camp Half-Blood. But ghosts can fall asleep. And I just did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was coming from behind the trees, meaning it was morning. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed in a tie-dyed Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, tie-dyed capris, and my tie-dyed Converse. When I went outside, Thalia and Percy were already awake. Also there was Annabeth, but she kept giving me evil looks. It looked like she wanted to kill me. Then, Percy came over. It looked like he was mad at me as well.

"Why did you wake up so late?" Percy asked sternly.

"Since when is 7:30 considered late?" I questioned. Then, Annabeth walked up to me and said…

"All campers are required to wake up at 6:00 every morning, durh-durh durh!"

"Why have you been being so mean to me? I struck you with lightning by ACCIDENT! Stop being so babyish about it!" I screamed with all my might.

"Why do you think you're so perfect? You're not better than anyone here! You can't even control your power! I wish you never even came here! I bet you that everyone here would rather have you dead! You're just a worthless piece of scum! Oh, by the way, I know about your little crush on Percy! That's a fantasy… just like your power…" Annabeth snickered. After all of that, I ran right back to my cabin and locked the door so no one could get in. Then, I started to cry and cry and cry. I felt miserable. Nothing could make me feel better. Not even my Percy Fantasy coming true would make me feel better. Then I remembered, I have a knife in my backpack. I took out the knife, got a towel, and sat on the floor. I put the knife at my wrist. I made my first cut. All of my anger flowed out of my body. I felt so relaxed. But, that wasn't the only thing flowing out of my body. I looked to my right, seeing a giant blood puddle. I started screaming and crying REALLY loud. Percy then broke down my door. He saw me holding the knife, the blood pool getting bigger and bigger.

"What the hell did you do?" Percy shouted.

"I… I don't… I don't know…" I murmured.

"Why would you do this?" He shouted.

"I… I…" BOOM! I fainted, but I could still hear Percy.

"Ema! Stay with me! Can someone please get a nurse? Help!" Percy shouted over and over again. And then, I blacked out.

The Next Morning…

I woke up in the infirmary with a bandage around my wrist, and with Percy, Grover, and Thalia above my head. Annabeth was in the room as well, but she didn't want anything to do with me. But, at least Annabeth and I were on the same page.

"Ema? Are you okay?" Percy whispered.

"Why would you care how she is feeling? You're my boyfriend, not hers!" shouted Annabeth.

"That's it! Come with me in the hallway… NOW!" Percy screamed. Percy dragged Annabeth into the hallway.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me…" Thalia giggled.

"Don't forget about me! I'm not dead you know!" shouted Grover.

"Sorry! It's just you haven't been around very often…" Thalia murmured.

"This isn't about us! This is about Ema… Whenever you're fully healed Ema, I will be at the Sword Arena… preparing to train you…" Grover told me.

"The nymph that was taking care of me said that I can leave now…" I stated.

"Are you ready to leave now? Your wrist still looks really bad…" Thalia said in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine… I just need to… RACE YOU TO THE SWORD ARENA!" I giggled. I sprung out of bed, running out the back door, going straight for the Sword Arena.

"I knew she would do that…" Grover stated proudly.

"Sure you did…" Thalia said before she started running to the Sword Arena.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Grover. He wasn't the fastest satyr out there. By the time I got to the Sword Arena, Thalia and Grover were like five million feet behind me. Man, did I feel good. Just then, I saw Percy walking towards me, and Annabeth running away crying in the other direction.

"Did you break up with her?" Thalia, Grover and I said in synch.

"Yeah… but let's not focus on that. Ema, you have a lot of training ahead of you. You ready?" Percy asked.

"Hell yeah!" I stated. We all started laughing like crazy. Right then and there, I felt good inside. But, a lot of work was in front of me. Luckily for me, I was up for the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Okay… I'm ready! What will I learn first?" I asked.

"First, we'll work on your strength," explained Grover. Then, Grover walked me over to a weight lifting set.

"I want you to lift this eighty pound weight up and down eighty times. Every time you finish your set, add ten more pounds and ten more lifts…okay?" stated Percy.

"Isn't eighty pounds a little bit TOO heavy?" I asked.

"My sister is only eleven and she can lift two hundred pounds…" pronounced Thalia.

"Holy…" I started to say.

"Don't say it!" Percy, Grover, and Thalia shouted in synch.

"Sorry! How about I get started?" I stated.

"Good idea! I'll check in on you in an hour… okay?" questioned Grover.

"Okay… See you soon…" I said.

1 Hour Later…

"How you doing Ema?" asked Thalia.

"I'm working on finishing one hundred seventy-five pounds and one hundred seventy-five lifts." I said with sweat dripping down my face.

"Now, we'll work on your sword play. You will be reenacting a sword fight with me," stated Percy.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" I shouted.

"Sure you will…" giggled Percy. Me and Percy then walked into the arena. Percy slashed at my head. Being awesome at my thing, I blocked his advance technique and slashed at his feet. He jumped over my sword, almost breaking it. Then, out of nowhere, my sword split in half. I was screwed if I didn't get a new sword.

"You need to get a better sword. Here, have this one. I have a better sword anyway…" said Percy. Percy had given me Riptide!

"Thanks!" I screamed while giving Percy a hug. Then, Annabeth walked over and said…

"Do you just think you can hug anyone you want?"

"Listen to this! I'm not going to listen to your shit anymore! If you want to be such a bully to me, why don't you just punch me in the face?" I shouted.

"Okay!" Annabeth said cheerfully. Then, she just gave me the strongest punch ever done to my face. I got all tear-eyed, and I caused a giant blood puddle in the middle of the Sword Arena. Chiron came and said…

"Oh my Gods! What the hell happened here?

"Annabeth punched me in the face!" I shouted.

"You told me to!" Annabeth shouted back.

"Ok… Percy, take Ema to the infirmary. Annabeth, come with me," Chiron commanded.

As I started walking towards the infirmary with Percy, I was thinking of ways to get back at Annabeth. And then, the perfect idea came. I'll make her jealous by flirting with Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I got to the infirmary, a nymph was already waiting for me in the lobby. She guided me to a bench and told me to sit down. I sat down, and there was a boy sitting next to me. He had brown hair and smoky gray eyes. He then said…

"Did you get punched in the face by Annabeth?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I murmured. He started laughing, which caused me to laugh.

"My name is Luke. And you are…?" He asked.

"Ema… Ema Schwartz…" I answered.

"Nice to meet you…" Then, Percy barged into the lobby.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing to Ema?" shouted Percy.

"Nothing… I just wanted to meet her…" Luke snickered.

"Why? So you can tell Annabeth all of Ema's Weaknesses?" Percy screamed. He had rage in his eyes. It looked like Percy was going to kill Luke. Then, Luke took out a pocketknife and grabbed my wrist, putting the pocketknife in front of my neck.

"If you do not shut up, I will slaughter your girlfriend's neck…" Luke pronounced with rage. Percy slowly backed up. He knew that Luke would actually slaughter my neck.

"Come on Ema! Let's go somewhere private…" Luke snickered. Then, he used his powers to make Luke and I disappear. I had no idea where we were. But, I knew that Percy was concerned about my disappearance.

Somewhere Dark…

I had no idea where the hell I was. I had some sort of cloth in my mouth, and I had duck-tape around my hands and feet. Then, a light turned on. I realized where I was. I was in the secret office under the Sword Arena. Thalia told me about this place, and that only she knew anything about this place. Guess one more person knew. Then, I heard two voices having a conversation.

"What are we going to do with the girl?"

"We could write a note of ransom, asking for one million dollars."

"No… that's too corny…"

"Ok… what about murdering the girl, then asking for weaponry and medication?"

"Perfect!"

"Okay! Let's get started…" Now, I was really freaked out. I hope Percy comes for me soon…

Above Ground…

"I don't care about possibly killing myself! Where is Ema?" Percy shouted with rage.

"We… We don't… We don't know…" Chiron and Grover murmured.

"I know!" screamed Thalia.

"What?" questioned Percy, Chiron and Grover in synch.

"Well, there is this underground secret office located underneath the Sword Arena. Only I know about it, but I just told Ema about it. Maybe, Luke was spying on us when I told Ema!" Thalia explained.

"Well, how do we get to the office?" shouted Percy.

"I'll show you the way. Follow me!" pronounced Thalia.


End file.
